In recent years, in fields of displays such as televisions using a liquid crystal panel, and semiconductors, application of patterning by applying a certain resin composition to a substrate followed by irradiation with light is increased. For achieving high efficiency and improved mechanical properties, a low molecular compound is added to such a resin composition to increase the sensitivity to ultraviolet light, and increase the hardness of a film.
Examples of such a low molecular compound include an acrylic compound having only one N-alkoxyalkyl group and one acrylic group in one molecule. Specific examples thereof include N-methoxymethylacrylamide. N-methoxymethylacrylamide is used in a wide range of fields as an adhesive component for optical materials described in Patent Document 1 or a reactive monomer for modification of fibers and resins described in Patent Document 2.